ABSTRACT The Pilot Project Core will be managed by Lance Bauer, in consultation with the UCONN ARC Executive Committee and the Program Advisory Committee. Both proposed and all new applications in the out years will be reviewed to: (1) determine scientific merit; (2) improve the quality of the research through feedback, revision, and mentorship (if needed); (3) create a system whereby resources are allocated fairly and equitably; and (4) ensure that the research meets ethical standards. The proposed Pilot Project Core has a heavy emphasis on supporting new investigators in alcohol research, including new faculty members to our Medical School. Four pilot projects are proposed. The first project will examine the ivergent effects of alcohol on metabolism of oxidative epithealial vs glycolytic mesenchymal breast cancer cells, an important study given alcohol's putative role in increasing breast cancer risk. A second project focuses on the use of cognitive remediation, a behavioral therapy, to reduce depression and drinking among older adults. The third project is a one year follow-forward study of alcohol use and internet gaming among young adults, an area of growing interest in the US. The fourth project is a study of parental alcoholism and psychological adjustment in young adults. An open call will be issued in YR2 for pilot additional studies, funds permitting. The Pilot Project Core will allow investigators to pursue and develop innovative projects related to the etiology and treatment of alcohol dependence and related behaviors, the theme of the Center. This component provides an incubator for new ideas, provides for a critical and collegial review of proposals, and provides resources to pilot test potentially important ideas. It is an especially important resource for new and junior investigators.